Sailor Sirius 3: The Rescue
by Sirius11
Summary: This is set immediately after The Other Woman. Usagi's brother is missing! Will Sailor Sirius help her find her brother and put a stop to Sailor Galaxia's plan? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Residence,

Usagi Tsukino's room:

Usagi sat sadly on her bed with her knees drawn up her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her tear-stained face was looking outside her window at the Saturday morning sun.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, where can you be?" Usagi sighed to herself, "It seems as though I've lost you since you don't answer any of my letters! Now I've lost my brother Shingo. I wish you were here with me so you could comfort me and help me find him."

The pain once again proved too much for Usagi, and she broke down crying again. She held a shaking hand to her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Chibi-Chibi, who was lying peacefully asleep next to her on the bed. The little mysterious girl smiled in her sleep, gurgled a few times, then was quiet. The events of yesterday replayed itself in her mind. She was helping a new friend, Tanya Cambridge, figure out what was happening to her father. When they investigated by spying on Tanya's father, they found out the truth; the woman Tanya's father was seeing was actually an Anima-mate henchmen working for Sailor Galaxia. The demon came out of her disguise and tried to destroy them. That was when Usagi found out that her new friend from Libya was actually a Sailor Senshi...Sailor Sirius to be exact... and they both destroyed her. The rest of the senshi welcomed her into the group when they had another meeting and revealed their secret identities to her and Marco.

It was later that day Usagi's mother called and informed her that Shingo was missing, and that there was no trace of him anywhere. From since last night, the house has been flooded with police and investigators. Since then, there've been no leads on the whereabouts of the boy, and the senshi were stumped as well.

Usagi continued crying, thinking how horrible she had been to Shingo, when Luna suddenly walked in the room. Her dark blue fur was sleek and concern mirrored in her eyes. From ever since the guardian had known the girl, she had never seen Usagi this badly depressed, and it worried her. Yes, it was very sad what happened to the young boy, but nothing was going to be done with her crying and moping. "Usagi-chan, I know this is a very hard time for you, but you must pull yourself together. You can't stay in your room moping around all day! The girls might need you, or have something on Shingo..."

Usagi turned to look at the black Guardian cat. "Luna, please! I don't want to think about senshi business or anything right now! I just want to be left alone." She lay back softly on her bed, so as not to disturb Chibi-Chibi, and stared up at the ceiling. "This is _all_ my fault! Shingo would be here if I didn't fight with him so much..." Unable to continue, she began choking back sobs.

Luna jumped on the bed to join her. "That's not true, and you know it! I have been trying to tell you this since last night. This misfortune has something to do with otherworldly forces, maybe even Galaxia herself. But as usual, you just won't listen!" Usagi ignored her and continued to stare up at the ceiling as she sobbed softly. Luna let out an exhausted breath and gave up. After just a few moments of silence, there was a soft knocking at the door, and a dark head with jet black hair in two long braids down to her waist peeked in.

"Hi there Usagi-chan! Up for some company?" said Tanya. Usagi waved her in the room, and Tanya shyly came up to her bed and said a quiet hello to Luna. The cat purred gently when Tanya softly stroked her shining blue fur. When she was done, Tanya turned to Usagi and tried to be cheerful for her friend's sake.

"I hope you are, because I have a message for you," Tanya sat down on the bed next to Usagi. "By the way, your mom let me in. She's still pretty upset. Is your dad still at the police station?"

"Hai," Usagi replied sadly, "and he might not be home for hours," She was quiet for a moment, then gave Tanya a questioning look. "What's this message you have for me?"

"Ami called an emergency meeting at her house. She says that she might have found something, and that it's important that she shares it with you and everybody else. She tried calling you on your communicator and phone, but you just won't answer," Tanya said, her eyes showing her worry over the petite senshi leader.

"Gomen, I turned the communicator off and told my mom that I was not taking calls earlier this morning. I must have forgotten to turn it back on. My mind's in a total daze today!" Usagi said sheepishly. She tried to smile, but failed.

Tanya smiled sympathetically and laid a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It's all right Usagi-chan. Just get dressed and come on. Ami sounded really serious when she told me to get you. Rei-chan's there too, and you know what you're going to get from her if you're late!

"Oh all right, I'll be there," Usagi sighed sadly as she got up. At that moment, Chibi-Chibi awoke, and after blinking and rubbing her eyes with two small chubby fists, she smiled and gave Usagi a look of mischief.

"Chibi-Chibi!" the little red-haired girl yelled, then giggled as she pointed to her stomach.

At the surprised look on Tanya's face, Usagi rolled her eyes upward, "That is...after I give this human vacuum some food!" the blonde said. She picked up Chibi-Chibi in her arms and heading towards the door as Tanya followed behind, laughing softly.

-------------------------------------------

Mizuno Residence:

Instead of the Hikawa Shrine the senshi usually meet in, Ami insisted that they meet at her house, since Rei's grandfather was about to entertain some guests from out of town. The old man was hoping that maybe they were from another country who had heard about his famous temple, and was willing to spread the word.

As soon as Usagi and Tanya walked in the living room, Minako, Makoto, and Ami rushed forward and gave Usagi hugs and condolences, doing what they can to cheer her up. Rei stood back with her arms folded across her chest, an annoyed looked plainly written across her face. "Now that all the pleasantries are done and over with, can we PLEASE get on with the meeting? You two ARE late you know," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rei-chan!" said Minako defensively, "Don't you think that Usagi-chan has been through enough without you arguing with her as usual?" Makoto, standing next to her, nodded in agreement.

At those words, Rei's eyes softened, and she looked at Usagi apologetically. Tears began to gather in the senshi leader's blue eyes. For a few moments, the Shinto priestess in training said nothing, then she lowered her head and sighed, "You're right. I...I'm sorry Usagi. I know this isn't easy for you," Rei walked over and hugged her blonde pig-tailed friend softly.

"Arrigato...Rei-chan," Usagi whispered as she hugged back. Even though the two always fought, deep inside, they knew they were really close friends, and would be able to count on each other for anything.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can begin," said Ami, taking out her mini-computer with the Mercury sign on it. She began typing quickly. "I did some extensive research on the area where Shingo has disappeared last night, and I have gathered some crucial information."

"Really? Like what?" Tanya asked, fascinated by Ami's computer as she leaned in closer to the blue-haired genius.

"Well, first of all," Ami began, "the computer has picked up a disturbance in the delicate space-time fabric, which means that someone came into the park through another dimension, by a hole or something, and left pieces of the fabric of space scattered all over the air. They're undetectable to the police."

"You mean to say that someone came from another dimension, and just snatched Shingo away like that?" asked Makoto, already getting angry, "Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"That's my next point," said Ami worriedly, "My calculations would indicate that Sailor Galaxia is behind this kidnapping." She looked at Usagi sadly.

All of the girls gasped in anger and surprise, but Usagi was strangely quiet. She turned white in the face, and looked like she was going to faint. This is wrong. There was no way that they could figure out who she was, and who her family was, but it was true. Her brother was in danger, because of her. Usagi's shaking body began to away slightly. Minako turned to help her stay up, but Usagi brushed her off as she straightened up and set her face in anger and determination.

"That makes no sense whatsoever!" Usagi yelled out, frustrated, "I'm the Moon Princess! Galaxia's beef should be with me, not with a little boy who's done nothing to her! I say we find out where this...hole or whatever it is, find Galaxia, and show her NO ONE messes with my family!" Usagi stood up, and was about to rush out the door.

All of the girls gaped at Usagi with an open mouth. Rei mostly was impressed out of everyone, and secretly smiled at Usagi's bravery and determination. They have never seen Usagi, as a leader of the senshi, act so fierce and determined for so long. _Way to go Usagi!_ Rei thought proudly to herself. _You're finally showing a little backbone..._ But the rest of her thoughts where cut off by Ami's ever logical thinking.

"No, wait!" cried Ami, going after her and stopping her. "The dimension hole is long gone. I have a plan that might get us into Galaxia's realm. I don't think you might like it, but right now, it's the only way,"

"What is it?" asked Usagi softly, defeat in her eyes as she allowed Ami to lead her back into the living room. She sat back down on the couch next to Minako. After all the years they have known each other, Usagi have grown to trust Ami's thinking and respect her intelligence, as well as the other girls.

"Well," she said, standing in front of them, "I propose that we go into the park, act vulnerable, and allow ourselves to be captured by Galaxia's Anima-mates. That way, we'll have access to the dimension she's in, and find Shingo and bring him back home," The blue haired girl averted her eyes slightly, ready for the shouts and anger.

"What?" cried out Makoto, "There's NO way I'm letting those creepy Anima-mates even touch me! I'll fight them to the end!" For emphasis, the tall girl made a fist with her right hand, and flexed the muscle in her arm.

"Wait, Mako-chan! Maybe she's right," said Rei, finally getting in the conversation. "I mean, there's no other way we can travel between dimensions, is there?"

"No, not that I know of," said Ami, turning to Rei, "That's why it's so important for you to understand. We must risk the dangers if we are ever to see Shingo again," She looked at each girl with pleading eyes.

The Senshi looked at each other for a moment, and each knew that at this precise moment, their thoughts were the same: bring Shingo home safe and sound. They all then smiled knowingly at each other, and nodded their head in agreement. "Good, I've already sent the Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru into the park to begin investigating anything unusual that wasn't picked up before. I told them what happened, and they agreed to lend us any help they can. They should be still there waiting for us. Let's go!" Ami tucked away her computer, prepared to move out.

"Hold on a minute!" said Tanya suddenly, standing up with the others, "Should I come too?" She looked at the genius girl nervously, wondering if they will let her be a part of the mission.

"Of course!" nodded Ami, "You are officially one of the Sailor Senshi now, and even with the other senshi, we're going to need all the help we can get," She gave Tanya a concerned look. "This battle is going to be very hard. Are you sure you're up to it?"

For a moment, the smaller dark-skinned girl looked uncertain, but then she smiled and nodded, "You bet I am!" Tanya rushed over and gave Ami a quick hug. "Now let's go get ready to rumble!" All the girls looked at each other in curiosity at Tanya's statement, as she had shouted it in English.

"OH! I mean...er...we can do this!" Tanya blushed, chuckling with embarrassment with a hand behind her head. The group smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, and nodded to each other in agreement.

They left Ami's house and headed for the park that Shingo usually crosses to reach school. After a few minutes of walking, the girls met up with Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka as they were talking to each other about what happened to Shingo and walking in the pleasant early-Summer air. When the younger girls approached them, they murmured their hellos, and welcomed Tanya as a new member of the Sailor Senshi.

"I hope that you've come up with a great plan, Ami-chan, for even Michiru is stuck on what to do next!" said Haruka, placing a hand on her shoulder. Michiru and Hotaru (now thirteen again) nodded in agreement, eager to save the younger brother of their future Crystal Tokyo queen.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a plan. It's now just a matter of you going along with it," replied the smart girl, looking into their eyes one by one. Ami proceeded to explain the plan to them, leaving nothing out. After some protests, mostly from Haruka, Ami was finally able to get them to agree to go along with it with the help of the younger senshi. As usual, Usagi used her tears to move Haruka, and like a well written script, it worked.

"But how do we keep our secret identities safe from them?" asked Michiru suddenly. She and the other girls knew that keep their private identities safe was one of the most important things. It not only kept them safe, but their families too. At least, it was supposed to...

"I think that Sailor Galaxia might have always known who we were because of our energy signals, and the fact she has eyes everywhere. She just waited for the right target and time to get at us," said Haruka, looking at Usagi with sympathy.

"If so, then Sailor Galaxia will prove to be a most formidable foe." said Hotaru thoughtfully, rubbing her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought.

Tanya was about to say something, when suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, followed by a high pitch laughter in the trees above them. Very quickly, Sailor Iron Mouse jumped out of the trees and landed right in front of them, "Ha! That's exactly right, and there's nothing you can do about it! Say good-bye to your Star Seeds, Sailor Saps! CHEW!"

The group looked up in surprise at the new voice, and they gasped at the sight of the demon Anima-mate with large ears looking at them with evil mischief in her eyes. She smirked, and was about to blast forth her powers when there was a dark blue flash, followed by a hiss and high pitched screech. Luna was suddenly on Iron Mouse's head, trying to scratch her face. "Senshi, transform! Quickly!" yelled Luna, desperately hanging on as she scratched with one paw.

Usagi gasped as she looked at the blue cat. Wasn't she supposed to be at the Command Center? "Luna? How did you...?"

"Nevermind! Do it now!" screamed Luna.

Sailor Iron Mouse howled fiercely and suddenly back-handed the blue-furred cat off her head and against a tree with a hard slap, knocking her unconscious. "Stupid cat!" Iron Mouse muttered snidely.

"No! Luna!" Usagi cried. She turned to the Mouse Senshi, and narrowed her eyes angrily. "You're going to pay for that, Cheese Breath!" Usagi looked around to see if anyone was nearby, and when she saw no one, she turned to her friends. "Minna, henshin yo!" She drew her hand across the beautiful brooch on her shirt. "Moon Eternal...Make-Up!" shouted the Senshi leader.

"Saturn Planet Power...Make-up!"

"Uranus Planet Power...Make-up!"

"Neptune Planet Power...Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power...Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power...Make up!

"Mars Crystal Power...Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power...Make-up!"

"Sirius Star Power...Make-up!"

Each girl was then surrounded by a blinding light in their colors. The clothes that they were wearing slowly melted off, replaced by a body suit, gloves, boots or shoes, and pleated skirts around their waist. Power surge through their bodies and soul, making them feel brave and ready to fight for all that is good in the world. When the transformation sequence finished, the Inner and Outer Senshi then stood in front of Sailor Iron Mouse in their fighting stance.

"Impressive" commented Sailor Iron Mouse with a mocking smirk. "NOOOT!" She took out a giant whip and cracked it several times. Each time it cracked, it broke off the handle and wrapped around the bodies of each of the senshi, trapping them and making it impossible to use their hands. She did it so quick none of the girls had time to attack her.

"Do you like my new toy?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked smugly. She laughed in triumph with a high-pitched, annoying voice, "Now that this little game is over with, I believe there is someone who wants to meet you!" She let out another of her hideous laughs, drawing hateful stares from the tied-up senshi. She flicked a hand, and a gust of heavy wind suddenly picked up. A black vortex appeared in a dark burst, lightning flashing around it and sucking up all the leaves and dirt. The senshi tried to hold ground, but the suction was too hard. Soon, they were all sucked in the black void, screaming in terror and in fear of what they might meet on the other side.

----------------------------------------

One by one, each of the Senshi fell through the black hole that Sailor Iron Mouse had made. After falling for what seemed like forever, they finally landed on top of or near each other on a cold, hard black floor with painful grunts. A moment later, the senshi tried to get up and dust themselves off, but found that their arms were still tied, and that it was difficult to even stand. They struggled for a few minutes, then gave up as the ropes just seemed to get tighter and tighter. Looking around them, the group then noticed the dense, thick fog and dreary atmosphere of the place they were in.

"SHIMATTA! Where the hell are we?" yelled Sailor Uranus, looking wildly around her. She looked for Neptune and Saturn, and sighed in relief when she saw that they were alright.

"Don't you get it?" replied Sailor Mercury, "We're in the domain of Sailor Galaxia! It has to be." Looking around more thoroughly, the Senshi of Water and Knowledge saw that the room actually had no walls. it was instead divided by see through flat planes. It was large, black with stars shining everywhere, and had a large black throne with gold trimmings that stood not to far in front of them. Mist flowed from an unknown source and fogged up everywhere they looked. Mercury could only deduced that they were in the throne room of Sailor Galaxia.

"That's very observant of you, girl. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" said a taunting voice, followed by that familiar, high-pitched laugh. Sailor Iron Mouse slowly materialized besides the throne, looking at them with a smug expression.

"What have you done with my brother, you witch!" yelled out Eternal Sailor Moon, struggling against the ropes. Seeing Sailor Iron Mouse looking at her that way only made her think the worst has happened to Shingo, and she didn't like it, not one bit. Even though she often felt like she hated her brother, Sailor Moon knew that not even the boy deserved anything like that, and she vowed silently to herself that if..._WHEN_...she saved Shingo, she would be much nicer to him.

"HMMPH! Don't worry about him. Your puny human brother will be fine, just as long as you all cooperate and give up your Star Seeds...to ME!" An evil glint flashed in the Mouse Senshi's eyes.

"Not in this lifetime!" sneered back Sailor Moon, "We will never surrender to the likes of you! I swear, when we get out of this, I will make you sorry you took advantage of a young boy! YURUSENAI!" Moon glared at the evil Sailor Senshi in defiance, and her look was mirrored by each of the other Senshi with her.

A strange silence suddenly filled the area then, and the Anima-mate couldn't help but look at all the group in admiration for a moment. Never in her life had Iron Mouse seen such determination, such spirit. She had served Galaxia for a long time, and every other planet she went to, the Guardian Senshi protecting it fell under the might of the Golden Queen easily. But somehow, these Senshi from the Milky Way Galaxy were so much more...determined.

But just as quickly as it came, the moment vanished and Iron Mouse narrowed her large eyes, "Fine then," She shrugged nonchalantly, "If I can't convince you to do the right thing and give up, maybe someone else can. Meet your conqueror and new mistress, Her Highness, Sailor Galaxia!" The Mouse Woman gestured beside her.

Out of the thick fog over the throne, Sailor Galaxia materialized in a bright and blinding flash. Tall and regal in all her golden splendor, her red eyes glowed with indignation at the Sailor Senshi as she sat on the throne, her long legs crossed. The girls all gasped with shock and surprise. They had never had the luxury of looking upon Sailor Galaxia up close and personal like this, until now. She had such an air of evilness, such arrogance, that they all knew that all the enemies that they have faced were nothing compared to her, and it scared them slightly.

"Well, if it isn't the all mighty Sailor Senshi, or should I say, Sailor Failures?" the Golden Senshi said with a deep throaty voice. She snorted, then let out a loud, booming laugh. "You are all so pathetic! What do you have to say for yourselves now?" she cocked a golden eyebrow, and waited for them to speak.

An idea suddenly came to Sirius as she struggled uselessly with her ropes. She gulped loudly; hoping what she thought of would work, and concentrated on bringing forth her scepter. She willed it to come to her without the usual bright flash, and to the diminutive Star Senshi's delight, it did so a few seconds later. As Galaxia continued to wait, Sailor Sirius set to work. It was then Sailor Venus turned and looked out the corner of her eyes, and saw Sailor Sirius trying to cut through the ropes with the sharp tip on top of her black scepter with a sawing motion. When she looked up, she saw Sailor Venus looking at her curiously. Sirius nodded, and mouthed the words "Keep her busy!" When the Senshi of Love nodded back, she continued to saw.

Sailor Venus nodded with understanding to herself, smiling slightly. She turned back to glare at Galaxia with renewed hope. "What's the matter Galaxia? So now you're going around harassing little kids? That doesn't sound like a mistress or a conqueror of anything to me! It looks to me like you're nothing but a big, UGLY bully!"

A hushed silence fell over the black surroundings. The other senshi, oblivious to what went on between Venus and Sirius, turned to look at the blonde soldier of Love as if she was crazy. Sailor Iron Mouse brought a hand to her mouth and snickered loudly. But when Sailor Galaxia glared at her, she cleared her throat and straightened up quickly.

Galaxia turned back to the Senshi and glared hatefully at Venus. "An ugly bully, hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow irritably, "We'll see how spunky and brave you are once I have your Star Seed, and you become my servant!" She nodded to Sailor Iron Mouse, and the smaller evil Senshi bent her elbows towards her to show her golden bracelets, and prepared to fire the blow to bring out the Star Seed from the cowering Sailor Venus.

"Not today, Goldie!" shouted Sailor Sirius in anger as she suddenly stood up. She quickly shoved off the rope that was around her and fixed Iron Mouse a determined look. She raised her scepter and pointed it directly at the Animate. "SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATE!" A massive beam of white light energy poured out of the scepter and into Iron Mouse's eyes, causing her to go blind and unable to use her powers.

Sailor Iron Mouse let out a horrible scream and dropped her whip to cover her pain-filled eyes. When she did so, the ropes around the other Sailor Senshi disappeared. Finally freed from the constraints, they all stood up and assumed a fighting stance, their spirits renewed and ready to fight. "All right!" yelled out Sailor Jupiter, throwing a fist into the air, "Let's go kick some Anima-mate butt!" The Senshi of Lightning gave a war cry, and started to rush forward.

"Not so fast!" said Sailor Galaxia with a smirk as she raised a hand to stop Jupiter. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Galaxia stretched out her hand to her left side, and a glass coffin appeared in a bright golden flash. Inside, Tsukino Shingo lay as if dead, his skin pale and barely breathing.

"Shingo!" screamed Eternal Sailor Moon, her blue eyes widening and her heart beating wildly at the horrific sight. In that one second, scenes of her life with her brother flashed in Sailor Moon's mind, and she knew then that when this was over, she would never take advantage of her little brother again. The Moon Senshi sobbed, and nearly sank to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You want him? You have to fight for him!" Sailor Galaxia said with a sneer. She raised her right hand, and for a moment there was a feeling of disorientation as reality was bent. Suddenly, everyone found themselves right in the middle of an arena of a coliseum. It was large, white, and looked out of place in the dimension that resembled Outer Space.

"How in the world did we get here?" Sailor Mars look around her in wonder.

Before that question was answered though, Sailor Galaxia raised a hand and pointed to the group of warriors. "Servants! Attack!" With another flash of bright white light, the Golden Senshi disappeared with the glass coffin and Sailor Iron Mouse, who was still whimpering from the temporary pain and blindness.

Not even a full second later, the Sailor Senshi were surrounded by dozens of hideous snarling demons that seem to appear out of nowhere. They all came in different shapes and forms, slime dripping from their gaping, foul mouths.

One of the demons, seemingly made out of wood, rushed up in front and began shooting poisonous thorns out at the Senshi from outstretched limbs. The thorns whizzed through the air and fell in circles around the girls, barely missing them.

"WHOA! This is NOT GOOD!" shouted Sailor Sirius as a thorn just barely nicked her side.

"Saturn, a little protection please!" said Sailor Neptune as she stepped over one of the poisonous thorn. "Something tells me that he will not miss next time," She fixed the demons around them with a disgusted look.

"Right! But I don't know how long I will last!" nodded Sailor Saturn. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and concentrated, and the Silence Glaive appeared in her hand with a soft flash of purple light. Saturn raised it over her head, and the young Senshi of Silence's violet eyes snapped opened as she yelled "SILENCE...WALL!" Blue electric light power shot out of the pointed end of the weapon, and quickly surrounded the girls as they huddled close together. Each avoided touching the walls, knowing that it would be suicide to do so.

"Oh man! Just how are we supposed to BEAT these freaks?" shouted Sailor Sirius worriedly as the demons pounded on the force field. Each time they hit it, they were electrified harshly, but that didn't stop them from trying to get to the senshi and destroy them. They continued to scream in frustration and attack the shield with their powers and bodies.

After only about five minutes, Sailor Saturn started to weaken as she grunted with pain, sweat pouring down her young, pale face. Neptune held her up as she nearly fainted. Suddenly, the shield weakened so much, that one of the demons actually put a three fingered clawed hand through it, and nearly grabbed Sailor Uranus by the shirt. The Sky Senshi jumped back in disgust, wishing she could put her hand through and punch it hard. "Unless someone has a bright idea, we are in BIG trouble!" she growled, feeling helpless for the first time in her life.

----------------------- 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Rescue:

The Sailor Senshi stood in a huddle against one another as the demons Sailor Galaxia called forth continued to pound mercilessly against the Silence Wall that Sailor Saturn had made. Within moments of the young senshi's near collapse, the wall suddenly began to weaken as the strength in her frail body began to fade due to the physical and emotional stress.

"Come ON!" shouted Sailor Moon, looking around frantically at the demons surrounding them, "Doesn't anyone have any ideas on how to get out of this? My power can only focus on one enemy, and this is more than even I can handle!" The senshi leader tried to act brave, but inside, she was afraid and shaking beyond belief. She was supposed to be the brave one, the leader, but right now, she didn't feel like much of a leader; in her heart, she just wanted to go home.

Just at that moment, Saturn lost her strength, and the force field disappeared completely as she fell exhausted to the ground. The Silence Glaive dropped with a loud clatter beside her. "Sorry my friends," she whispered weakly as the demons began to move in closer. "It's up to the rest of you now." Her eyes closed, and she was unconscious. Sailor Neptune gave a frightened gasp and knelt down beside the fallen Soldier of Silence. Maternal instincts took over as the Soldier of the Seas gathered Saturn in her arms and gently wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"That DOES it!" Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes in rage, "I've had just about enough of your ugly faces!" It was bad enough that these monsters were attacking them when they were helpless, but to mess with people she cared for was unforgivable. She loved and cared for Hotaru like no other child, and she was NOT about to let her get hurt while she had something to do about it. She stepped up fearlessly to the demons, which had now surrounded the senshi, and raised her closed fist in the air. "URANUS...WORLD SHAKING!" she shouted. A massive ball of golden energy leapt from the sky into her waiting hand. She slammed it to the ground in front of the demons, causing a small tremor to erupt. The power, shaped like the planet Uranus, leapt out and crashed into the monsters. The massive energy that burst out from the ground and blew back several dozen Anima-mates, but the remaining ones quickly regrouped after the dust settled and advanced toward the huddled Senshi once more.

One of the demons rushed up front of the others, his eyes wide and evil. "I am Windblower, and I will make you PAY for that! YAAAAAA!" He shot forth a massive power of wind energy at Sailor Uranus from his raised hands. It slammed into her chest heavily, and picked her up in the air about 20 ft as she screamed in fury. The youma lowered his hands, and the Sky Senshi was dropped hard on the cold coliseum ground with a sickening thud. She was immediately rendered unconscious as a trickle of blood trail out of her nose.

The Sailor Senshi screamed as Uranus dropped lifelessly before them. Never before had they seen such a cruel act, even when facing enemies they thought were the worse. Neptune gave a horrified cry at seeing the sight, and hurriedly placed Saturn in Sailor Mercury's arms. She raced over to where her senshi partner for so long lay, and pulled her head into her lap. When she felt a faint pulse when she checked her neck, Neptune gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank God," the Elegant Senshi whispered, stroking Uranus's hair. "You're going to be alright. Don't you think for one moment I'm going to let you leave me like this, my friend. You're so important to _all_ of us, especially me..." Neptune smiled slightly as she remembered their mission of long ago to find the Messiah Of Silence, and their promise to each other that if one perished, the other should go on. But she knew she would never go on without her best friend, with whom she shared everything. The rest of the Senshi all sighed with relief when they saw Uranus was alright, and turned to fix angry stares at the advancing enemies.

Sailor Mars, ever ready for a fight, gave the monster who injured Uranus a cold, hard stare as she stepped forward. "You must be NUTS if I'm going to let you do that to me!" the Fire Senshi challenged bravely. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out one of her ofudas. She closed her eyes in concentration and brought it up to her face. After a moment, she snapped opened her eyes and yelled "AKOURYOU, TAISON!" She threw the ofuda at the approaching demon. In a quick flash, it smacked the monster right in the middle of his face, and he fell down with a frustrated grunt, unable to move.

The Fire Senshi smirked at her handiwork, then yelled "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A bow and arrow made of pure fire energy appeared in her hands. She expertly shot a flaming streak of fire at the next demon that suddenly appeared behind the fallen one.

The demon, clearly female, merely absorbed the energy into her body, which was made entirely of clay. She laughed loudly then stared at Mars with glowing eyes. "Clay Face here says, time for you to take a LONG nap!" The youma stretched out her powerful clay arms. In a move almost too fast too see, Sailor Mar's power was shot back out in a powerful stream of fire and energy. It hit Sailor Mars in the middle of her chest and she flew back a few feet with a painful scream. She went done in a crumpled heap, knocked out cold.

"MARS!" screamed Sailor Moon, rushing over to Senshi of Fire and gathering her in her arms, Sailor Venus following close behind her. The rest of the demons laughed coldly as the girls desperately tried to wake Uranus and Mars, but in vain. Moments later they stopped laughing, and started to move even closer to them.

Sailor Sirius, who this whole time was taking in everything in silence, stood near Jupiter, her small hands balled up in angry fists. _This is just great! My first battle WITH the Sailor Senshi, and I end up dying..._ Sailor Sirius thought angrily to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when the demons suddenly rushed the group.

Within minutes, they were mercilessly taken down as they desperately tried to call upon their powers. Sirius watched in horror as Venus was knocked away by a powerful back-hand punch delivered by a massive steel youma. When it was done with her, he rushed over to Sirius and roughly grabbed her by the fuku shirt before she even had time to call forth her powers. With a grunt, he picked her high up off the floor. She screamed fearfully and watched as Jupiter was knocked down by yet another youma. She desperately tried to struggle against the demon by beating and kicking against his thick, metal chest, but he held her so tightly around the neck, she was soon beginning to lose consciousness. "DAMMIT! Let me GO!" Sirius managed to choke out. Black spots started circling around her eyes, and she felt her body begin to go limp.

Suddenly, amidst all the confusion, a loud voice rang out loud and clear, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the voice shouted, anger and disgust flowing from it. There was a sound of snapping fingers, and suddenly, three ghostly figures walked out of the dense fog. They were dressed in black leather with long black gloves and long black boots that come up over their knees. A figure of white wings and stars adorned their chests. One had white blonde hair, one brown, and the next black.

"Just who the hell are YOU?" shouted the steel monster as he opened his fist and dropped Sailor Sirius. The smaller senshi landed hard on the ground and grunted loudly with pain. She took a huge gulp of air then coughed heavily with her hand at her throat as she tried to take in precious air.

"A piercing arrow shooting through the darkness of night! We are the Guardians of Peace and Justice, and on the behalf of our galaxy, we WILL defeat you! We are the Sailor Starlights!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter, her dark blue eyes flashing with the excitement of a fight.

Sirius narrowed her eyes as she watched the new arrivals, trying to figure out the feeling of recognition. Her eyes flew open as it finally dawned on her. "Oh my gosh!" whispered Sailor Sirius, her hand to her throat and gasping for breath. Are they the mysterious new Senshi? She'd heard the other girls talk so much about them, but until now, she never saw them. She looked at Sailor Star Healer more closely while she was getting into a fighting stance with the other Starlights. She gasped again, her eyes growing even wider. The blonde-haired one looks just like... Sirius shook her head, unwilling to believe what she was actually seeing. The Starlight was clearly a girl! And Yaten...Yaten was a..a.. She shook her head again to clear it, but there it was, right in her face. _Can it be? YATEN!_ she thought disbelievingly.

------------------------------------

Sailor Sirius could only stare in disbelief at the three new figures in black leather that suddenly arrived. So much was going through her mind then, and it was hard to sort them out. But as soon as the Sailor Starlights introduced themselves, the mayhem started.

The large steel demon smirked at the new arrivals, his eyes full of challenge and evil. "I don't give a rip who you are! I am going to destroy YOU along with your little friends!" Before anyone could react, the demon opened his large mouth, and a stream of fire exploded out of it and straight for the Sailor Starlights. They easily jumped high into the misty air, the fire missing them completely. The Star Warriors landed expertly in a crouch in front of the Sailor Senshi, who could only stare at wonder at their agility and quickness.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get rid of us!" taunted Sailor Star Fighter, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "STAR SERIOUS...LASER!" A ring of stars appeared from the brooch she held in her hands, and they twirled brightly around her. They gathered together in front of her inside the brooch she held. Seconds later, a beam of white laser energy shot out and headed straight for her opponent.

The beam hit the steel youma full force in his middle, and he went down in a surprised grunt. The metal skin clanked heavily against the floor. All the rest of the demons looked at their fallen leader in surprise. To them, it didn't seem possible that their mighty leader could be beat. In the moment of distraction, Sailor Star Healer quickly turned to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Now's your chance Sailor Moon! Raise your Eternal Tier in the air. The only way to heal all of them is to combine your powers with ours!"

Sailor Moon stared blankly at her for a moment, then blinked her eyes and nodded. "Oh! Right, if you say so!" She raised her Moon Tier high in the air above her, and as she did so, the Sailor Starlights turned to the Sailor Moon raised their arms high.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

As everyone watched in amazement, the Starlights began to glow their auras. Moments later, their powers shot out and into the Eternal Tier. Sailor Star Fighter looked expectantly at Sailor Moon. "Imayo! What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Okay!" Sailor Moon nodded, a little confused, but agreeing to go along with the plan if it could help them out.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

The Eternal Tier started to glow a new electric blue color, and the Moon Senshi suddenly started to glow in the same color aura. Inside the weapon, the powers of the Starlights and Moon's were merging and giving each other strength.

The demons finally noticed what was going on, and one made entirely of thorns screeched furiously and jumped high into the air towards Sailor Moon. Venus looked up just in time to see what it was doing. "Oh no you don't! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The Senshi of Love kissed her fingers and then shot out a heavy dose of laser energy shaped like twirling hearts. They came together to form a giant golden heart.

The power hit the youma in mid-air, and screaming in agony, it dropped like dead in front of the others. This infuriated them even more, and they all screamed louder as they rushed at the Senshi.

"Whatever you're going to do, you better do it fast!" Sailor Venus said to Sailor Moon and the Starlights.

The glow around the Eternal Tier finally grew to its full power just then, and it burst forth in a show of bright lights and healing energy. Mass beams of blue purifying energy began shooting out of it in bright flashes, and they fell upon the advancing demons one by one. Mere seconds after the healing beams struck them, they all let out a peaceful sigh, as if the pain they were in was released. They began falling one after another in an exhausted heap on the ground.

The group watched with widened eyes as the youmas began to slowly shrink and turn back to their human form. Suddenly, each way the Senshi and Starlights looked, there were now young human children, groaning softly.

"Hey look, they're turning back!" said Sailor Sirius, running up to a young girl who was Sailor Clay Face and helping her sit up.

"What in the world would Sailor Galaxia want with these innocent kids?" she asked herself, anger in her voice. The little girl only looked at her in confusion and began to cry softly. Sirius took the child in her arms and gently rocked her, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Because Sailor Galaxia needs to find the humans with the purest hearts in order to find the Star Seeds she's after. She's been collecting them for many years from every planet she's come across," replied Star Fighter, helping a small girl stand up. She turned to the other Senshi, a serious look on her face. "If she finds more true Star Seeds, then the whole universe is lost." Sadness showed in Fighter's eyes. She's seen so much of Galaxia's devastation already, and it pained her to see the depths Galaxia would go to find Star Seeds. The memory of her planet being destroyed flashed through her mind. While they were escaping, Star Figher's last image of her world was screaming and blood and destruction, and she had never really gotten over it. How would she be able to deal with it if the same thing happened to this world?

"I see," said Sailor Neptune, going over to Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars, and Saturn, who were still unconscious. "The only humans she thinks would be the purest, are the children," As she knelt down to check on Uranus, her gloved hand balled into a fist, her face determined. "We must find a way to stop her before she destroys everything!"

"OOOHHHH!" Sailor Uranus groaned as she regained consciousness. "I have a VERY big head-ache!" Sailor Saturn and Mars also woke up groaning, their eyes fluttering open.

Uranus sat up and started looking around in curiosity. When she saw the Sailor Starlights, she groaned even louder. "And I think it just got bigger!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too. I guess saving your butt doesn't count for much?" sneered Star Fighter.

"Alright, alright, we have to get back to the issue here, remember? And I've got a few questions," said Sailor Sirius, putting her hands up to keep Sailor Uranus from responding. She turned to the Starlights. "Just who are you? How did you get here? And how did you know we were in trouble?"

Sailor Moon, who was quiet for once the whole time and thinking about what happened, finally spoke up, "And how did you know to combine your powers with mine? Do I know you somehow?" She gave each of the star warriors a hard, questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," Fighter walked over to the Senshi leader and took her hands in her own. "I cannot answer your questions at this time. Please...just know for now that I am a friend, and I am here to help you find your brother Shingo. We have to act fast to get him back. There is no telling what Sailor Galaxia might do with him!" In her mind, there was so much Star Fighter wanted to say, wanted to explain. But now wasn't the time.

"But what about the children?" said Sailor Mercury as she was tried to calm and comfort a crying little boy in her arms.

"They'll just have to stay here until we come back," Sailor Jupiter started cracking her knuckles. She then looked at Sailor Saturn, who was just standing up and shaking her groggy head to clear it. "Saturn, are you okay? Do you think you can stay here with them? You need to regain your strength,"

"Sure," said the dark-haired senshi, picking up her Silence Glaive, "I'm just sorry I couldn't help more,"

"Don't worry about it. Just stay and protect the children," soothed Venus, laying a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the others. "Come on, we've got to find Galaxia!" Eagerness glowed brightly in her blue eyes.

Sailor Mercury took out her mini-computer and started to do calculations. "I'm receiving a large amount of energy to our right. I believe Sailor Galaxia and Iron Mouse are in that direction," she said, pointing right to the source of the energy.

"Then that way we go!" agreed Sailor Jupiter. The Sailor Senshi and Starlights nodded to each other, then ran high speed towards Sailor Galaxia, eager to finally end her reign of terror and pain she had put so many through.

Suddenly, a large creature made of pure lava jumped right out in front of them, blocking their way. Sailor Jupiter nearly ran right into it, but was held back when Mercury grabbed her arm. "Look out!" the Senshi of Water yelled.

The creature let out a deafening roar and began shooting lava out his arms at the Senshi, narrowly missing them. "I'll take care of this one" Sailor Neptune bravely stepped forward, raising her arms. "NEPTUNE...DEEP SUBMERGE!" A gigantic wave of water, in tidal wave proportions, came crashing down on the creature, putting out its fire and heat. Eternal Sailor Moon next stepped up and used the Tier to heal him. When he was a child again, she sent him back with Saturn and the other children.

When he was gone, the Senshi all continued running, Sailor Jupiter in the lead. _My God!_ thought Sailor Moon, _Please let me get there in time! I can't lose Shingo, not now!_

--------------------------------------------

The senshi ran for what seemed like endless moments towards the energy detected by Mercury's mini-computer. _If this Sailor Galaxia person does ANYTHING to hurt Shingo, wild horses can't drag me off her!_ Sirius thought angrily to herself. Although she hadn't known the boy for too long, she couldn't stand by and let him get hurt. She had to help somehow!

They finally came out of the fog and into an open area resembling a gigantic coliseum. As the air finally cleared, they all gaped at the sight they saw before them: In the middle of the arena, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Iron Mouse were waiting for them, Shingo still inside the glass coffin. "STAND BACK!" shouted Galaxia. She opened the lid and lifted out Shingo roughly by the shirt, "Or else your brother will NEVER leave here alive!" For emphasis, Galaxia shook the young boy roughly.

The senshi stopped dead in their tracks, paralyzed for the moment at the terrifying site. Sailor Moon swallowed, her concern for her brother replacing all her fear, and slowly walked up to Galaxia, her arms empty and palms to the front to show she was unarmed. Maybe if I can talk to her, make her realize what she is doing is wrong, Sailor Moon thought, trying to find some sort of hope. There must be something I can reach her with!

She looked at the Golden Senshi in the eyes. "Give up Galaxia," There was a slight tremor in her voice as hope flowed through her veins...hope of getting her brother alive. "Your servants have been defeated and brought back to humanity. There is nothing more you can do.."

"That's where you are wrong!" Galaxia sneered, "You must be really stupid if you think I am going to let you stop me. I've worked too hard and too long to let some sniveling little brats like you to defeat ME! The Universe is an imperfect place, and I mean to wipe out every impurity and rebuild it!"

Galaxia turned toward Sailor Iron Mouse, "Iron Mouse! Show them I mean business!" She drew Shingo up closer to her, and placed a hand over his chest, ready to rip out his Star Seed.

"With pleasure!" squealed the Mouse Senshi. She jumped up and landed in front of Sailor Moon. She did it so fast, Sailor Moon didn't have a chance to defend herself as Iron Mouse landed a back-hand slap across her face, knocking her down to the hard ground.

The senshi gasped in surprise, anger showing in their faces. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sirius ran up to Moon, hoping to help her.

Iron Mouse quickly leaped in the air again and landed in front of the startled Star Senshi. "And where do you think you're going?" the small Anima-mate said, giving her a hard, taunting look. "I didn't forget what you did to my eyes!" The evil Senshi growled in anger and assumed a fighting stance.

"I'm ready if you are, CREEP!" Sailor Sirius took up her own fighting stance, ready to defend herself. She looked at the other girls, who were now kneeling around Sailor Moon and trying to wake her up, "She'll be okay! Just stop Galaxia before we lose Shingo!" She looked at her opponent, "I'll take care of this one!"

"That's what YOU think!" Iron Mouse kicked out her leg and swiped Sirius's legs from under her, causing her to fall on her back to the ground. With a growl, the Mouse Senshi tried to jump on Sirius, ready to pummel her to death, but Sirius caught her by the arms, put her right foot to her stomach, and back flipped her over and behind a few feet away from her. When Iron Mouse fell to the ground, the shorter Senshi got up ran to her, eager to finish the fight.

By time she reached her, Iron Mouse was up and ready. She landed a punch right in the mid-section of Sailor Sirius. The dark-skinned girl fell to the floor with a painful grunt, the wind knocked out of her. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sailor Senshi were running toward Galaxia, intent on stopping her before she claims Shingo's Star Seed. She turned and saw them coming up before her, and her eyes blazed an angry red haze. She dropped Shingo heavily to the floor and yelled "GALACTICA WHIRLWIND!" Out of the red jewel on her crown, a powerful force of wind with the strength of a tornado started blowing all around.

The powerful wind picked up the warriors in the air and scattered them wildly about, knocking them into the coliseum walls and the hard ground. Galaxia laughed evilly at them, already feeling victory. She turned her attention back to the task at hand and picked up the boy again by the shirt, once more ready to take his Star Seed.

The Starlights quickly stood up and joined the other girls as they painfully made their way to the still unconscious Sailor Moon. Star Healer turned, and seeing what the evil Golden Senshi was about to do, raised her hand high into the air and shouted "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" The attack blasted forward and struck the woman in her hand. She yelled in pain and dropped Shingo again. Galaxia looked up quickly, her eyes red and blazing as she tried to find the one who dared attacked her. Her eyes rested on the smaller Starlight, and she growled in disgust.

"Neat trick!" she sneered painfully. "I see we meet again, Starlight Failures! Now you can watch me destroy this pathetic planet, just like I destroyed yours!" The woman laughed loudly, taunting the leather-clad warriors.

Tears misted in Star Fighter's eyes as she remembered when Galaxia destroyed her planet...how much she enjoyed every minute of it. Anger set in to replace her sadness. Never again! She will NOT see another planet destroyed! "We won't give you the satisfaction!" Fighter yelled defiantly. She turned to the Sailor Senshi who were behind the Starlights and assuming their fighting stance. "Minna...everyone, we must combine our powers together! It is the only way we can defeat her!"

"But...she's so powerful! Are you sure we can do this without Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury's voice was tinged with just a touch of fear.

"You...won't have to do this without me," Eternal Sailor Moon slowly got up and rubbed her sore forehead. She looked up at Galaxia and narrowed her eyes, her face set in determination. "Nobody calls my friends and me failures!" She looked to her fellow Senshi. "I'm through with talking. Let's finish this now!"

"All right!" yelled Sailor Jupiter, raising her henshin stick, "JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!" The rest of the Senshi followed and raised their henshin sticks, a feeling of power and strength filling their bodies and soul.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE VOILIN TIDE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

All the powers shot forth heavily from the henshin sticks, then came together in a dazzling show of laser and lights high above them, crackling with strength and energy. It hovered for a few seconds, and then shot forth in a powerful beam straight towards Galaxia just as she was gathering her powers to fight. It struck the woman in the middle of her chest in a loud boom, and sent her flying across the arena screaming in pain. Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Tier and called forth its power; "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

In the middle of her fight with Sailor Sirius, Sailor Iron Mouse at first did not notice what was going on, but when she heard Galaxia's scream, she turned and saw what was happening. "Mistress!" Her large eyes widened in horror, "I'm coming to help!" She ran towards where Galaxia lay.

"Hey wait, I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Sailor Sirius, running after her.

As soon as Iron Mouse got close to where Sailor Galaxia lay, the power that was engulfing the evil woman caught her too, and she began to scream with pain.

Sailor Moon turned her head and saw Sirius running up, "Hey Sirius, how about giving this a grand finale!"

"You bet Sailor Moon!" Sirius raised her right hand, and as she concentrated, her black scepter magically appeared. She raised it to chest level and pointed it at Sailor Galaxia and Iron Mouse. "SIRIUS GRAVITY...DEVASTATION!" A bright blue aura surrounded her small body, and seconds later, a massive energy of dark blue electricity shot out from the scepter and struck the pair writhing on the ground. The powers surrounded the Galaxia and Iron Mouse intensified, and they screamed louder as they buckled under the intense weight. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the two evil senshi exploded in a loud bang. When the light finally dimmed after long moments, all was black and silent.

"Did we do it? Is she destroyed?" asked Sailor Sirius excitedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She looked around at everyone to see if they were hurt. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so," replied Sailor Venus, helping Mercury to stand. She sighed heavily, "I sincerely hope that is the LAST we see of those two,"

"I hope it is," said Sailor Star Maker, looking at where Galaxia and Iron Mouse disappeared with a thoughtful look. Sailor Moon gasped and ran to where her brother was laying unconscious not too far from them. She sat on her knees and gathered him in her arms, softly called his name to wake him up.

"Not quite!" yelled a fierce voice suddenly. Everyone quickly looked up and around at the unexpected statement, confusion on their faces as they saw nothing. "You sailor BRATS may have won this round, but in the end, the Universe WILL be mine. Beware, for I will be back!" After a loud and cackling laugh, all was quiet again.

A moment later, Sailor Moon felt her brother move slightly in her arms. "OOHH! My head, my head!" moaned Shingo, squirming around and holding his head.

"Shingo? Shingo, you're alright! Yokatta!" Sailor Moon bent down and kissed him all over the face.

"Would you stop that already!" said the boy in embarrassment. "Just what the heck am I doing here? I want to go home NOW!" Shingo pushed Sailor Moon away and stood up. After a moment of looking around, he stared for a moment in shock at the senshi, then blinked smiled. "I was saved by the Sailor Senshi? SUGOI! Wait 'til I tell my friends at school!"

Shingo then looked back at Moon curiously. "You know what? You have the same odango atama hairstyle, just like my dumb sister Usagi!"

Sailor Moon turned bright red in anger and embarrassment as the rest of the girls fell to the floor, laughing hard. The Starlights laughed softly behind their hands.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before them, interrupting the light mood. It turned dark after a moment, and opened into a swirling vortex. A tall senshi with long green hair blowing softly behind her stepped out cautiously.

"Pluto!" gasped the senshi group at once. Neptune and Uranus gave her a nod of recognition. The older Senshi of Time and Space gave them all a sad smile.

"You have all done well, just like I knew you would," Sailor Pluto said quietly with a touch of pride for all of them in her voice. "For now, the battle is over, but there is still a war ahead of us."

"What war? Does this mean Galaxia is still around?" asked Sailor Sirius, walking up slowly to her.

Pluto looked down and gave her a sad, thoughtful look, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anymore. Just know that if you believe in yourself, all will turn out well. There still much that you will go through."

Closing her eyes, Pluto raised the Time Staff slightly above her. The Garnet Orb glowed a bright reddish light, and everyone had to shield their eyes from the intenseness of it. With a bright flash, it enveloped all that were there in a gigantic ball. The bright light flashed again, then there was silence and emptiness. Seconds later, Saturn and the rest of the children she had stayed behind to protect disappeared as they too were transported to safety.


End file.
